This patent document relates to devices and techniques for generating stabilized oscillation signals and clock signals, including photonic, RF and microwave devices having optical whispering gallery mode resonators.
Precision oscillation and clock signals are widely used in various applications. Atomic transitions such as alkali hyperfine transitions in cesium or rubidium can be used as atomic clocks to generate clock references. RF or microwave oscillators or devices can be stabilized in frequency to atomic clocks.